This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Summer School in Macromolecular Crystallography is a two-week intensive course in crystallography, intended for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows who wish to learn for the first time or intensify their understanding of macromolecular crystallography. Our goal was to provide students with hands-on experience in mounting macromolecular crystals, acquiring and processing diffraction data and structure solution and refinement, in addition to teaching the theoretical background of crystallography. Some of the students brought their own samples from their home laboratories;others brought hen egg-white lysozyme or thaumatin crystals grown during the school. For example, Paul Reinfelds of Illinois Institute of Technology brought a recombinant dystrophin construct. Both monochromatic and multi-wavelength experiments were performed at the NE-CAT beamlines. Dr. Narayanasami Sukumar was one of the instructors at this school. He gave a lecture on "Macromolecular Crystallization", covering both the theoretical and practical aspects of crystallization. He discussed his personal experience in getting crystals of glycoproteins and membrane proteins in addition to teaching the basic principles of crystallizing the globular proteins. He also explained to students about various components of the beamlines and taught the data collection, processing, and structure solution when the students visited the NE-CAT beamlines.